


I Forgot The Birthday Cake

by Love_Psycho



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Christmas Fluff, F/M, christmas gift for bff, izumo gets a little crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumo and Rin were supposed to have a wonderful Christmas Eve date. Unfortunately, that didn't work and feeling guilty Izumo plans on making Rin's birthday a great one. Especially with how last year went. Easier said than done, especially with a limited time to get ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Forgot The Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gloomiebunny009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloomiebunny009/gifts).



> Quick thing I made as a Christmas gift for my bff Gloomiebunny! She loves Rizumo so I wrote this up for her. I hope she likes it.
> 
> ICD should be up later today my time so anyone looking for that don't worry, it's going to show up today per usual.

Izumo hovers for a moment, waffling over the two options she has before her. Behind her, Paku sighs and shifts her position as best she can. She's already burdened with stuff and Izumo would be as well if she hadn't set it aside to consider what the perfect birthday candles are.

“Izumo-chan! Just pick one. Okumura-kun won't mind.” Paku says, sounding exasperated. Even she has her limits and she's starting to hit them.

“But they have this perfect colour...but the shape here...oh, a sparkler...” Izumo mumbles under her breath as she considers her options again.

Paku sighs again and wonders how exactly she ended up here again. Shopping so late in the season and with such ferocity.

* * *

Izumo is practically staggering under her burden as she stumbles through the door. Paku already somehow managed to do the same previously, and despite her sweet nature she's glaring at all the bags that surround her.

“Izumo-chan, we really don't need all of this. We just got off of a Christmas party.” Paku reminds her.

Setting down her burden with a groan, Izumo shakes her head despite how she's also overwhelmed by all the bags. “No. I really need to do this. It's an important occasion and I messed up the previous one. Help me get these in place. Rin shouldn't be back for a few more hours so we can hide this stuff easily.”

“You only got one day...how are you going to pull it all off?” Paku asks.

“I asked Shiemi to request his help.” Izumo answers with a grunt as she picks up one of the heavier bags. “He'll be there in the morning and in the afternoon we'll have the party. So that allows us to make up the food and hang up the last of the decorations...I can do most of the decorations at night while he's asleep.”

Paku sighs, looks down at the bags at her feet, and starts to gather what she can. All this fuss for a birthday that Rin generally doesn't celebrate, not with Christmas so close and the poor background he comes from.

 _'But that's Izumo-chan.'_ Paku thinks as she manoeuvres through the hallway and into the rarely used dining room of the house Rin and Izumo reside in. _'She always over does it when she thinks she's really screwed something up.'_

Like how she really fussed over her after she quit cram school and got damaged by that ghoul. Or, more recently, when she managed to accidentally double book something when she shouldn't and which resulted in Rin and Izumo's Christmas Eve date failing to happen.

Which is exactly what she's planning on making up for with the best damn birthday party she can arrange in two and a half days.

* * *

Ryūji sighs, staring down at his cup of coffee before looking back up at the young woman across from him. “Kamiki has gone crazy.”

Paku giggles a bit, sipping at her own coffee. “Perhaps. But that's what she wants to do. Think you can do anything to help there?”

Ryūji considers it for a moment then groans. “I'll have to ask Tamura for help.” He scowls a bit at the thought and misses the flash of amusement that flickers in Paku's eyes.

“Yuno-chan will be happy to help you.” Paku says cheerfully, sipping at her coffee again.

“Yeah, but at what cost?” Ryūji shudders a bit at that. “But yeah, sure. A birthday party might be what Okumura needs, considering what happened last year.”

There is a moment of silence, as the two recalled the very incident. Then Ryūji shakes out of it and smiles. “I'll be happy to help.”

* * *

That had been morning and now Ryūji is starting to really, really regret volunteering for this.

“No, I told you to _drape_ that Gorilla!” Izumo snaps behind him and Ryūji is frozen on a step stool, teeth grinding and struggling not to give into the anger boiling within. He can just hear Renzō whimper a bit as Izumo turns to him, yelling at him for whatever he's doing with the decorations he's in charge of.

Yuno giggles from beside him, busy putting up the sparkly laminated paper stars Izumo got as decorations. The entire dining room is being redecorated as per Izumo's whim. Ryūji would love to know how she plans to keep Rin from finding this out before it's time for the real party, but ends up dismissing the thought as a yelp from Renzō breaks his line of thought.

Turning, he sees Renzō ruefully rubbing his head while Izumo lectures him about how he wasn't supposed to put those decorations like that, especially with how lewd the design he's making is.

Ryūji sighs again and Yuno laughs again. Across the room Konekomaru and Shiemi glance at each other before turning back to fixing up the dining table properly.

* * *

Izumo was starting to think very positive of this all. Thanks to Rin doing his best to fill up his schedule at this point – and since plenty of other exorcists around the world are home for the holidays no one argues with that – it is possible to decorate everything without Rin noticing. Paku can even make up certain things for the party as well without any risk of being caught!

 _'Unless he goes into the kitchen...'_ Izumo thinks, considering that possibility. Even with Rin overworking to avoid thinking too much of what this time means to him, Rin has been known to seek shelter in the kitchen.

“But he's still out right now...and Paku just has one more thing to do...” Izumo muses as she heads back to the dining room from the kitchen.

Of course, this is exactly when the front door opens and Rin calls out, “I'm home.”

* * *

The panic this causes in Izumo is not to be underestimated. Her entire plan relies on it being a _surprise_ for Rin, and to have him come in at the wrong time is the last thing she needs.

“Shit.” Izumo swears then quickly races to the entrance, hearing a few yelps from within the dining room as the rest realize that Rin came home early.

“Rin!” Izumo plasters a smile on her face and tackle-hugs Rin, stunning the half-demon, though he quickly returns the hug. “I wasn't expecting you back so early!”

Izumo pulls back and her smile drops, a worried look slowly forming on her face as she takes in the massive bruise-like bags under Rin's eyes and the wane look on his face. He almost looks like he lost weight, which is ridiculous. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“Nothing much. Just...got told to head home early that's all.” Rin sighs, pressing a kiss to Izumo's forehead. “I am tired. But I should be able to cook--”

“No.” Izumo says quickly. Probably too quickly considering how Rin looks sharply at her. “I mean...you look awful. I can handle making something simple for tonight. You should get to bed early after you eat something. I'll make something nice up...you...” Izumo gives a pointed sniff. “Take a bath.”

Rin laughs, a little brokenly, but he presses a kiss to Izumo's cheek anyways. “Okay. Thanks.”

Izumo smiles up at him. Behind her, the rest of the group sneaks out the backdoor with much cursing, though with also relief that someone was wise enough to make sure all their shoes and things were placed there instead of the front.

Even in his current condition, Rin would have noticed all the extra shoes at the door.

* * *

The next day dawns bright and Izumo finds herself arguing with Rin so he will leave. Rin hesitates over leaving her alone while he heads to Shiemi's place to help with a shipment of herbs and other supplies.

“Oh stop your fussing! You will be back in the afternoon.” Izumo huffs and adjusts Rin's collar, making sure it looks nice. It always pays off to have that. Rin gives her a fond smile at Izumo's actions.

“Well...if...if you are sure...” Rin hesitates again, only for Izumo to roll her eyes and push him out of the door.

“Get going! The sooner you start, the sooner you finish!” Izumo points out. Rin is startled into a laugh at that, and with a soft smile, he heads down the path, heading towards the nearby train station to get to True Cross Academy before he uses the key to get to Shiemi's family shop.

Izumo sags against the door a bit, and pulls out her cellphone, quickly texting everyone to come over now that the coast is clear. She will have the perfect birthday party for Rin. No matter what.

* * *

Rin is starting to get suspicious. Last night was fine, but Izumo _encouraging_ him to leave her alone? Izumo prefers when their schedules fit together, so they have time for themselves. To be fair, Rin feels the same.

Thoughts swirling in his mind, Rin wonders if something bad is going on. And if it is...

...well, he's just going to have to do something about that, right?

* * *

Izumo mutters under her breath as she glowers at the recipe before her. It should be simple, she's good at baking and her cooking skills have flourished under Rin's guidance, but this specific recipe looks like it is determined to be a pain.

Izumo's eye twitches a bit, while Paku smothers the laugh that wants to come out. “Do you want me to handle it, Izumo-chan?”

Izumo looks ready to protest, claim she can handle things on her own, then she sighs and passes over the mixing bowl to Paku. “Please? I have other things I need to do to get things ready.”

“It would have been easier if you had planned on this earlier.” Paku notes, but then she smiles. “But it should still be good.”

Izumo lets out a breath. “I sure hope so...”

* * *

Renzō looks from Ryūji to Konekomaru. Ryūji twitches. “Don't.”

“Don't what?” Renzō says innocently. Or innocently as he can get, especially with a grin on his face and a giggle growing behind his lips.

“Don't say anything. Nothing.” Ryūji stresses, glaring at the pink-haired nuisance before him.

“Okay. I won't.” Renzō looks over his friends again and bites his lip. “But seriously, how did this happen?”

Ryūji growls while Konekomaru flushes. Neither wish to explain how their attempts to glue together a certain decoration had resulted in them gluing their hands together.

It doesn't even make sense to them either.

* * *

Izumo squints as she looks over the dining room, as if that will help her figure out if she got everything done. If they got everything done, she amended, glancing over at the group of friends who joined up to make sure Rin's birthday would be a good one. The only one missing is Godaiin, and he sent money and a present to make up for the fact he's currently grinning and bearing yet another politically charged party of his father's.

“We do have everything, right?” Izumo asks, glancing around at the rest. She blinks as she notices that for some reason Konekomaru and Ryūji are holding hands, but that gets dismissed as Renzō speaks up.

“Nothing comes to mind Izumo-chan.” Renzō shrugs. “Though considering how rushed it was...probably nothing important.”

Izumo frowns. “I'm not sure about that. At least we got some time still, Rin should be home in an hour--”

“Izumo! I'm home!” Izumo flinches at that, especially as the sound of thumping footsteps and Shiemi's quiet protests reach them. “What's going--”

Rin flings the door open. He stops, staring at the decorated dining room, the table covered in various foods and treats, the assembled friends of his, and Izumo who stares back at him with wide eyes.

“This...”

“Uh...Surprise?” Renzō tries, giving an awkward grin. “Izumo-chan's idea!”

“Ha...Happy birthday Rin.” Izumo finally says, blushing deeply at Rin's staring.

Rin flushes. “Uh...thanks...I...” Rin swallows. “Um...can I talk to you? Privately?”

Izumo glances back at the rest, then over at Shiemi just behind Rin who still looks a bit nervous, then nods. “Sure.”

* * *

The door shuts behind Izumo, the clicking sound almost threatening to her. Frightening even, what with the way Rin is looking at her.

“Izumo...” Rin begins, then hesitates.

Izumo seizes her chance. “Rin...I wanted to make this a special day. I know it won't ever be the same again, not the same kind of special as before, but I really wanted to try.” Izumo flushes. “Besides, my fault our Christmas Eve date fell through.”

Rin stares at Izumo for a long moment, before he finally grins. “Izumo...thank you. You really didn't need to do that. I mean, the Christmas Eve date was--”

“Supposed to be special.” Izumo graces Rin with a look, making him duck his head and look sheepish. “I know that very well. You just are way too nice sometimes. So I wanted to make another day special one way or another. And...your birthday...it's still worth celebrating Rin. Despite everything, it's a very good thing you were born.”

Rin flushes at that. “We-well...I...” Rin swallows, then gives Izumo a soft smile. “Thank you. Thank you so much. So...birthday party right?”

“Yeah. Just managed to get every--” Izumo's smile slips off and is replaced with one of almost horror. “Oh crap.”

“Izumo?” Rin asks, curious, as Izumo rubs her forehead, looking frustrated.

“I forgot to make the birthday cake!” Izumo sighs, leaning against the door with a dull thunk. “Dammit.”

“Well...I dunno about that. A little icing and she's all ready to go.” Rin grins.

It takes a moment for it to click. Once it does, Izumo goes bright red. “Rin...aah...gwah...you have been spending way too much time with Shima lately.” Izumo accuses him.

Rin laughs. “Yeah, probably. But, hey, I'm fine with what I got here.” Rin grins at Izumo, leaning down. Izumo leans upward, letting their lips touch in a gentle kiss. Rin briefly swipes his tongue over Izumo's lips before backing off, a goofy grin on his face. “Besides, just this...it's practically perfect. Definitely perfect. Friends, you, everyone...thank you so much for this Izumo. I...shouldn't have been pushing you away during this time either. It's...it's still special. Just a new special.”

Izumo softly reaches out and grasps Rin's hand, looking softly up at him. “I understand. Such things...they are utterly terrible. Bad things like that, they are hard to move on from. But we are all here for you. I'm here.” Izumo brushes a kiss to Rin's cheek. “Even without your brother...you have us. I hope that helps.”

“It does.” Rin's voice is hoarse and his smile a lot more fragile than before. But it is still genuine and sweet. “It does help.” He kisses Izumo's forehead, before pulling her into a hug, gently cradling her and taking in a deep breath of her scent. “Thank you.”

“You've already said that.” Izumo points out, but she's smiling still. For a moment, all is quiet as they just enjoy themselves, then the sound of a loud crash comes from the dining room, making them both wince.

“Sooo...shall we see about that party now?” Rin asks, smiling happily again as he pulls back enough from Izumo to meet her gaze.

Izumo's eyes sparkle up at him. “Sure!”

Rin grins and reaches for the door. He then pauses. “Um...Izumo...is it just me or were Suguro and Konekomaru holding hands?”

“Not just you. They were last I checked.” Izumo says dryly.

Rin lets out a soft hm, looking thoughtful. “Wonder why?”

“You could ask them.” Izumo says with a shrug. She then realizes what she just said but before she can stop Rin, he's already barging in, asking,

“Hey, why are you guys holding hands?”

Izumo covers her face in her hands as utter chaos erupts thanks to that. But she finds herself laughing anyways.

And it's a good day.

A very good birthday indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people enjoyed it! Leave comments below if you did. I don't know if you like it or not if you don't! And if I don't know, I don't know if I should write more like this.
> 
> Also, if you are wondering about Yukio...left the Order quite some time ago, not in a good mental state. Only came back last year around his birthday and THAT was a disaster which resulted in him getting imprisoned. He doesn't react well to seeing Rin so Rin's been feeling lost and he got worse as the "anniversary" of the incident approached. Thus everyone being worried.
> 
> I had a short deadline so I ended up skimming over that.


End file.
